


Falling Isn't Always Bad

by dr_impala221b (enigmaticNeurologist)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Christmas Fluff, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Short & Sweet, Skating, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticNeurologist/pseuds/dr_impala221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel go ice skating, and it's Cas's first time on a pair of skates.  Hilarity and cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Isn't Always Bad

Speckled grey laces twisted their way around Dean's fingers as he tightened his skates, first starting at the toe, to make sure they fit snug to his feet.  Once that was secure, he wound the dirty strings around the hooks on either side of the skate's tongue, rolling his foot around to ensure they were tied tight enough.  Dean threw a sideways glance at Cas who was still wrestling his shoes off. 

"Dude, they're _shoes_ ," Dean stood up, doing a check on the ankle stability of this pair of hockey skates.  He didn't know why Sam thought sending Dean and Cas here would be a good idea.  According to his little brother, going ice skating on Christmas with his friend would be something  _fun._ This was not Dean's idea of fun.  There were enough bodies crammed into the rink that the lines for skate rental took a half hour to go through.  Judging by the length of the line by the concessions stand, Dean assumed it would take even longer to get anything to eat or drink while they were here. Nice one Sam. Real festive _._  Nothing says 'Christmas' better than giant crowds of suburban families. Perfect. 

Blinking to snap himself out of his thoughts, Dean looked back over to Cas.  The angel's movements were becoming a little more rushed, and his expression had gone from passive to mildly frustrated.  Dean snorted softly and a smile tugged at one corner of his mouth, "Shoes can be a bitch sometimes."

Cas took his hands off his shoelaces and looked up at Dean, "That seems to be the case."

"Are you planning on going out on the ice in your," Dean flicked his eyes over Cas's shoes, "in whatever the fuck you call those things?"

"They're called shoes Dean," Cas turned back to his snarled laces and continued picking at the knots. 

"What they're called is glued to your feet."

"They're not glued to my feet, they're just tied rather tight," Cas's voice faded at the end of the sentence as he reached down to pull his foot onto his knee.

"Still struggling with the whole metaphor thing I see," Dean took in Cas's fight with his shoes for another second and then knelt down in front of his friend, pulling Cas's foot from his knee to Dean's own. 

"Dean, it's fine. I believe I'm old enough to take my shoes off," Cas reached down but Dean swatted his hand away.

"Uh huh," Dean squinted at Cas's black shoelaces, "you seem to be doing a bang up job of it so far."

"It's not the simplest process. I haven't untied these shoes in four years. The knot is a bit," Cas's voice faded as he searched for the right word, "knotted."

Dean paused for a second, and then resumed untying the shoes, "How the hell do you not take off your shoes for four years? Not gonna lie, that's kinda gross."

"I don't need to shower, I don't need to sleep, I don't need to wash my clothes, I don't need to untie my shoes. Unless, apparently, I go ice skating."

At that Dean let out a small laugh.  Moments later, Dean's fingernails caught on the edge of the loop and pulled it loose. "One down. Put your damn skate on so we aren't just sitting here all day."

Cas squinted slightly at Dean but reached behind his back and pulled out the left skate. Dean looked the blade over and almost choked, "Dude, figure skates? Really?"

"I thought the spikes on the front of the blade would be more effective for stopping," Cas loosened the laces enough to pull the skate on over his foot, and then began to tighten it back up.

"Figure skates aren't the most manly things out there, in fact, they're pretty low on the list."

"I was unaware that ice skates were gender specific," Cas ignored Dean and continued to tie his skate off. 

Dean managed to pull off the other shoe and shove it under the bench Cas was sitting on. 

"Alright Michelle Kwan, lets go," Dean watched as Cas pushed himself off the red metal bench and into a standing position.  Cas promptly tipped forward and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's shoulders to prevent the angel from falling face first onto the rubbery floor.  Dean's fingertips gripped the roughened fabric of the trenchcoat, and underneath the several layers of cloth he could feel the tension of Cas's muscles. Cas's face fit snugly into the crook of Dean's neck, and soft black hair tickled Dean's chin.  Arms snaked around Dean's back and returned the gentle pressure.  The two of them stayed in the embrace for a few seconds longer than they probably should have. Upon pulling away, Cas glanced up at Dean through his eyelashes, and Dean's breath hitched.  To avoid doing anything he might regret later, or anything that Cas might not want, he started walking to the edge of the rink with an arm still snug around Cas's shoulder.  

"It seems as if you've done this before," Cas said as he focused intently on not tripping over his own feet.

"Well, in my junior year of high school John was off on a case for about three months, and that was long enough for me to make the hockey team.  Three hour practices. Daily. I was on offense, at least, until I got five concussions and couldn't play anymore. And then John pulled us out," Dean's voice trailed off, dark old memories casting shadows over the current moment.  The gentle pressure of Cas's hand washed the reminiscing away, brightening the present.  Dean fought back a smile and continued his way over to the rink, "You're an angel of the damn lord, how have you never been on ice skates before?"

Dean stepped onto the ice first, taking a second to get used to the roughness of it. Without really thinking, Dean held out his hand for Cas to take.  As warm fingers intertwined with his own, Dean felt a warmth blossom in his chest and shoot throughout his entire body.  He considered pulling away, but on impulse decided against it. 

"I haven't exactly had cause to ice skate before," Cas said grumbling as he placed his skate on the rink for the first time.  His foot slid into Dean's skate and if not for Dean's firm grip on Cas's hand the angel would have fallen.  

"Careful there, your blades are sharp," Dean stood his ground on the ice as Cas lifted his other skate off the ground and onto the ice.  After much wobbling, the boys managed to make it one lap around the rink. The entire time, Cas clung to Dean's hand.  For the first few feet, Cas placed one skate in front of the other, almost like walking.  Dean wasn't the most patient of people though, and once Cas stumbled his way to the first corner, Dean turned around so he was going backwards and grabbed Cas's other hand too.  

"That's it, you're going slow as fuck.  I'm going to show you what it's like to really skate," Dean began to do crossovers and maneuver himself around the crowds of people on the rink.  Muscle memory took over as Dean executed the proper skating form of 'push, cross, hold." In seconds Dean and Cas were practically flying across the rink, Dean dodging couples and children left and right.  As they picked up speed, Cas's face broke into a smile and Dean threw his head back and laughed, "It's better this way, isn't it?"

"I must agree, it's a lot like flying," Cas said around a grin.  The toepick of Cas's skate then skipped in a scratch in the ice and Cas fell forward, this time taking Dean down with him.  A tangle of limbs and skates crashed to the ground, and Dean let loose a string of obscenities as his head collided with the ice. Cas's leg was between Dean's own, and his chest was pressed snugly to Dean's.  Cas lifted his head and it was so close to Dean's own that their noses brushed. "Dean, are you okay?" 

"Yeah," Dean breathed, heart beating faster than normal from the close proximity, "I'm awesome." They stayed together on the ice a little too long, and when Cas finally placed his hands on the ice and pushed himself off, Dean found himself missing the warmth.  Standing up on skates is not the simplest task if it's your first time on the ice, which Cas quickly discovered.  As Cas attempted to regain his footing Dean slid out from under him and stood up, offering his friend a hand.

Pulling Cas up, Dean shot a look at the concessions line, noting that the length had gone down significantly.  "Hot chocolate is sounding pretty great to me right now, you wanna get some?" Dean suggested, partly because he was hungry, and partly because it would be a distraction from whatever the hell he just felt between him and Cas. 

"Why would you heat up chocolate, wouldn't that kind of defeat the purpose?" Cas asked as Dean pulled him off the ice and into the line. 

"Dude, this shit is the best. It's liquid heaven," Dean reconsidered that for a moment, "actually, heaven's a mess. This is better than heaven. Trust me."

Dean stepped up to the counter, sliding a five dollar bill across the tile to a blond haired college student working the cash register, "Two hot chocolates please."

"Sure thing!" the girl responded, shooting Dean a smile as she filled up two styrofoam cups and snapped lids on them.  "Your change is fifty cents, I hope you're enjoying your stay here at Falcon Arena! Have a wonderful day!"

As Dean and Cas walked back to the bench to put their shoes back on, Cas whispered, "Are people supposed to be that happy at three o'clock in the afternoon?"

Dean laughed and took a sip of his hot chocolate.  His reply was immediately cut off by a fire that coursed throughout his mouth and scalded his throat.  "Shit," Dean coughed as his eyes began to water. 

Cas caught Dean's gaze and held it, almost asking permission.  Dean stared back, his breath hitching as he could feel the hot drink burn his esophagus.  Dean closed his eyes, fighting back the pain, and as he did so he felt a hand on the back of his neck and chapped lips pressing onto his own.  At that, Dean's eyes flew open and he stiffened in surprise, then melted into the kiss.  Cas's fingers wound their way into Dean's hair and pulled him closer, and without thinking, Dean returned the gesture.  Hesitantly, Cas licked Dean's bottom lip, and Dean brushed Cas's tongue with his own, sending chills throughout his entire body.  Too soon, Cas softened his mouth and gently pulled away to rest his forehead against Dean's.  

"Feeling any better now?" Cas whispered, his voice even deeper than usual.

"Lots, thanks," Dean responded, and tugged Cas back, not giving a shit about who was watching.  Maybe Sam was right about this, it wasn't the worst way one could spend Christmas. 


End file.
